Shinnosuke Tomari
is . Shinnosuke is a rookie police officer who has a tendency to slack off. Kiriko Shijima was assigned to watch over him and assisting him in his fight against the Roidmudes. History Pre-series Shinnosuke's father was a police officer. He explained to Shinnosuke the challenges of working the force. Global Freeze Six months prior to the series, during the "Global Freeze" incident, Shinnosuke and his partner Hayase were apprehending some criminals. Hayase was cornered in between a flammable generator and one of the two criminals. Panicking, Shinnosuke pulled out his gun and tried to aim at the criminal, but due to the Slowdown effect, he accidentally shot the generator, causing it to explode and in the process, causing some pipes to collapse. As he tried to save Hayase from the falling pipes, the Slowdown effect happened once again, causing him to be unable to save his partner from being crushed. Present Day A slack-off police officer, Shinnosuke is sent to investigate a Density Shift case involving Roimude 029. Shinnosuke realizes he's fighting a monster, so the Drive Driver gives him the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Drive. By utilizing his Tire Exchanges, he defeats Roimude 029. Apparently Roimude 029 was somehow brought back by Heart. Shinnosuke continues to investigate. The evidence has led him to an amusement park, where he is ambushed by Roimude 029, upon discovering the victims. Drive acquires the Shift Justice Hunter Car and transforms into his new tire form, Type Speed Hunter. He uses it to defeat Roimude 029 for good, but not before hearing the Roimude call him a Kamen Rider. Later that day, Shinnosuke asks Kiriko what a Kamen Rider was. Personality Shinnosuke is a lazy man who enjoys slacking off than working, as he tries to remember what happened six months ago without anything trying to disrupt his mind. When Shinnosuke straightens out his tie, however, that is a sign that he has become dead serious. Types Kamen Rider Drive's forms are called . Some Shift Cars alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Shift Cars arm Drive with a certain element or weapon, by changing the tire on Drive's suit for a . These two types of Shift Cars can be used in conjunction with each other. After turning the Shift Lever on the Drive Driver, Drive can perform one of two actions with each Type: Simply pumping the Shift Car placed within the Shift Brace three times activates a special attack, while pressing the button on the Shift Brace and pumping the Shift Car once unleashes the Type's finishing move. - Default= Type Speed *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.8 sec. is Drive's default sports car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Speed Car, this form bears the . This form debuts in episode 1. Out of Drive's Types, this form has the most balance in terms of strength and agility, which also makes it his most frequently used form. While assuming this form, Drive can initiate a special attack known as , where he makes the Speed Tire rotate rapidly as he skids towards the enemy and trips them up into the air. Afterwards, Drive unleashes a barrage of rapid punches onto the falling target, making an image of a speedometer appear from the resulting series of punches. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where four spinning tires manifest to surround the enemy while Drive turns his back to the target as the Tridoron races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards Drive, who instead jumps at the Tridoron and kicks at it, making him bounce off of it and kick the target. Drive then keeps bouncing off the Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick, skidding to a stop. Appearances: Episodes 1-4 - Flare= Type Speed Flare *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.1 t. *'Kicking power': 10.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. The Shift Max Flare Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the hotrod-based . This mode debuts in episode 1. In this mode, Drive wears the , which empowers him with fire-enhanced abilities to utilize. He can also initiate a special attack where Drive manifests a fiery construct of the Max Flare Tire and kicks it at the enemy, producing a flaming cyclone that shoots the target skyward. Stat-wise, Drive's punching and kicking power have become slightly more powerful than Type Speed. However, his jumping height decreases slightly and his maximum running speed is much slower in comparison. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the . Appearances: Episode 1 - Spike= Type Speed Spike *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.2 t. *'Kicking power': 10.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.8 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. The Shift Funky Spike Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the hotrod-based . This mode debuts in episode 1. In this mode, Drive wears the , which allows him to shoot projectiles of spikes from it. He can also initiate a special attack where Drive makes the Funky Spike Tire rotate so rapidly that it shreds any enemy he comes within range of. Stat-wise, Drive's punching and kicking power is more powerful than Type Speed. However, his jumping height and speed is lower and slightly slower than Type Speed Flare. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the . Appearances: Episode 1 - Shadow= Type Speed Shadow *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 33 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. The Shift Midnight Shadow Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the hotrod-based . This mode debuts in episode 1. In this mode, Drive wears the , which allows him to shoot projectiles of shuriken from it and create copies of himself, as well as empower him with enhanced stealth capabilities. He can also initiate a special attack where Drive manifests energy constructs of the Midnight Shadow Tire to throw at his enemies. Stat-wise, Drive's punching and kicking power retain the same force as Type Speed. However, his jumping height increases very slightly compared to Type Speed, and while still very much slower than Type Speed, Type Speed Shadow can still run faster than Type Speed Flare and Type Speed Spike. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the . Appearances: Episodes 1-2 - Hunter= Type Speed Hunter *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.5 t. *'Kicking power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.4 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. The Shift Justice Hunter Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the police car-based . This mode debuts in episode 2. In this mode, Drive wears the , which arms him with the Justice Cage. He can also initiate a special attack where Drive throws the Justice Cage at the enemy, transforming it into a square jail cell-like cage with electrified bars that imprisons its target. Stat-wise, Type Speed Hunter can throw more powerful kicks and punches than the first three Tire Exchange modes and Type Speed. However, it has a slightly decreased jumping height compared to Type Speed, and is among the slowest of the Tire Exchange modes. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where after trapping the enemy with the Justice Cage, Drive uses projections of the Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Drive can smash into it, destroying the enemy. Appearances: Episode 2 - Vegas= Type Speed Vegas *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.4 t. *'Kicking power': 10.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. The Shift Dream Vegas Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the limousine-based . This mode debuts in episode 3. In this mode, Drive wears the , which arms him with the Drum Shields. Appearances: Episode 3 - Mixer= Type Speed Mixer *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 11.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.8 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.3 sec. The Shift Spin Mixer Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the cement mixer-based . This mode debuts in episode 3. In this mode, Drive wears the , which allows him to shoot projectiles of quick drying cement from it that can restrain and slow down enemies. Appearances: Episode 3 - Monster= Type Speed Monster *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 107 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. The Shift Massive Monster Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the monster truck-based . This mode debuts in episode 3. In this mode, Drive wears the , which arms him with the Monster Discs. Appearances: Episodes 3-4 - Cab= Type Speed Cab The Shift Dimension Cab Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the taxicab-based . This mode debuts in episode 4 In this mode, Drive wears the , which gives him the ability to create portals that can teleport a part of his body. Appearances: Episode 4 }} - Wild= - Default= Type Wild is Drive's dune buggy-based form. Accessed through the Shift Wild Car, this form bears the . }} - Technique= - Default= Type Technique is Drive's tank-based form. Accessed through the Shift Technique Car, this form bears the . }} - Deadheat= - Default= Type Deadheat is Drive's side car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Deadheat Car, this form bears the . }} - Fruit= - Default= Type Fruit is Drive's orange-based Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Shift Fruit Car, this form bears the , while Drive is armed with the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. }} }} Equipment Devices *Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used Weapons *Handle Sword - Drive's steering wheel-based weapon *Door Gun - Drive's driver-side door-based weapon *Justice Cage - Drive's jail cell-based weapon accessed via the Justice Hunter Tire *Monster Discs - Drive's car boot-based weapons accessed via the Massive Monster Tire *Drum Shields - Drive's poker chip-based weapons accessed via the Dream Vegas Tire *Musou Saber - One of Drive Type Fruit's personal weapons *Daidaimaru - One of Drive Type Fruit's personal weapons Vehicles *Tridoron - Drive's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Shinnosuke Tomari is portrayed by As Kamen Rider Drive, his suit actor is who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Drive, Drive is labeled and . As noted by producer Shinichiro Shirakura in the run-up to the release of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, with the 15 Showa Riders and then 15 Heisei Riders facing off being "the point in which Heisei has finally aligned with Showa and in which both are equal", Drive, as the Rider following Gaim, marks the point where "Heisei Rider history will actually surpass Showa, making it a massive turning point for the whole franchise's history". Notes *Like his predecessor, Shinnosuke did not debut in the Summer Movie before his series like the previous four Kamen Riders before Gaim, who instead made his first appearance in the Kamen Rider Wizard two-part epilogue special. However, Shinnosuke is the first primary Rider since Tsukasa Kadoya to debut in his own series. *Shinnosuke is the first lead Kamen Rider not to use a motorcycle. **Although Shinnosuke doesn't, the Drive that was featured in the first episode before him was riding one. *Drive's Super Sentai counterpart would be , , and , due to all three teams having a car motif. **Coincidentally, the latter two teams had members who were in law enforcement like Shinnosuke, with being a part of the Space Police traffic division and being a former police officer. *Drive's suit design resembles that of Kamen Rider Accel's. **Coincidentally, both Shinnosuke and Ryu work in special divisions in the police force, with Ryu working with Dopant-suspected crime scenes and Shinnosuke working with Slowdown-involved crime scenes. **His Turbo Smash attack is similar to Accel Trial's Machine Gun Spike Maximum Drive. *With his profession as a police officer, Shinnosuke is the sixth person transformed into a Kamen Rider after Makoto Hikawa, Masashi Sudo, Reiji Kurosaki, Ryu Terui, and Rinko Daimon. **However, as the main Rider of this series, this makes Shinnosuke the first police officer to do so. *He's the second primary Rider to drive a car-type Rider Machine since Kotaro Minami (while as Kamen Rider BLACK RX). *He is the first primary Rider since Gentaro Kisaragi to call himself a Kamen Rider. *He is the first Rider since Eiji Hino to require two transformation devices in order to transform. *Drive does not possess a forehead gem on his helmet as Kamen Riders usually do. Instead, it is replaced with his emblem, a silver R stylized enough that it resembles a K, which can stand for "Kamen Rider". The emblem does not "light up", however, as behind it is a vertical line, similar to path "guide lights" in some dangerous roads, that flashes with his eyes as he shifts tires. Shift Car Closing Screens Drive Ep 1 Closing.jpg|Episode 1: Speed, Max Flare, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow ShiftCars KrDr Ep02.png|Episode 2: Speed, Justice Hunter, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow References Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Tech Riders Category:Police Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa